Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy
by EpicStar04
Summary: Hibiki "Hoods" Taioyu tries to save the planet from the return of the Alabastion Thieves. He learns that his destiny lies enthralled in the writings of an ancient prophecy foreseen by Yugi Muto. Hi.s sister has been kidnapped. Can he duel his way to her? Cards, friends and adventure. It's time to play the game!
1. Chapter 1

YuGiOh!

The Sun rises on the city of New Domino. The city which was once home to Yugi Moto the greatest duelist the world has ever known. This town has seen very strange and world changing events transpire many times before. The events that took place during the adventures of Yugi Muto, Judai Yuki, and Yusei Fudo are now immortalized not only in the various Duel Academies in the city but also in the form of statues built in their honor. Their heroics and sacrifice always proved to be what has saved the people who live here time and time again. After 8 years of peace and friendly dueling the world has come to see Duel Monsters as the # 1 game in the entire planet. Worldly disputes are settled with the card game now. It makes for a perfect alternative to fighting or using nuclear Weapons. As could be imagined peace can only last for so long, for a group of thieves who's roots plant way back in ancient times are preparing to take what they claim is rightfully theirs: The World! Hibiki Taioyu is a 14 year old boy who loves 1 thing….. The Duel Monsters card game. He is an aspiring duelist. Having never been in an official duel, he has dreamed of facing off against legends such as Junochui Katsuya, Seto Kaiba, or his hero Yugi! Having grown up mostly in Peaceful times he is a very peace loving young individual, though he does have knowledge of the hardships Domino city has had to face. He could tell you stories about the tales he heard from his older sister Lantana about the King of Games Yugi, such as the way he saved the world from Malik Ishtar, and the way he and the Ancient Pharaoh saved the planet from Dartz and his Dreaded Seal of Orichalcos. He has always wanted to be just like Yugi. In fact he admires Yugi so much that on his last birthday when his sister said that she would buy him his first Duel Monsters card he choose the Black Magician Yugi's favorite monster to be his first. Hibiki likes to wear hoodies, and he does all year around. For this his sister nicknamed him Hoods. He attends New Domino Duel Academy with his best friends Victor and Victoria. He has known them nearly his whole life. Hoods takes a major interest in learning about that past of dueling but little does he know his past is about to catch up with him….This is the story of Hibiki "Hoods" Taioyu., Yugi Muto's Prodigy! "It how it's played."

Episode 1- Enter Hoods

Inside a House that has Lavender colored walls. A shoe comes tumbling down a flight of stairs. Hibiki, a boy with yellow upward pointing hair comes flying down the stairs! He swings around the bottom part of the banister while rushing to get his emerald green hoodie on.

Hoods: (While putting on his shoe). Lantana where did you put my Black Magician card after you asked to borrow it last night?!

Lantana: Hibiki's 22 year old sister with long deep blue colored hair steps into the living room where Hibiki is searching for his card behind the couch. (She smiles). Hoods, I wouldn't put your card behind the couch.

Hoods: Then where is it? I HAVE to have it! I'm not going to the academy today without.. I absolutely cannot be the only person there without at least 1 duel card!

Lantana: (She stands there with her hands behind her back). Calm down litter brother. I put your Black Magician up for safe keeping.

Hoods: But I need it!

Lantana: Maybe not….

Hoods: What's that supposed to mean?

Lantana: (She walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder). Hoods, I know how much you idolize Yugi but as the person who taught you the little bit you know about dueling I must tell you that if you want to truly become great at the game you'll need to build your own deck. That's why I bought you this. (She takes her arm from behind her back and in her hand is a brown card with a picture that looks just like the Black Magician).

Hoods: What's that?

Lantana: It's the reason you don't need Black Magician in your deck. (She hands him the card).

Hoods: (He takes the card). The Magician of Black Magic? (He smiles after taking a closer look at it). Hey this card looks exactly like the Dark Magician but it is an effect monster in a different pose).

Hoods: Hm? (He notices another card behind the Magician of Black Magic). Escape Magician huh? This guy looks cool too.

Lantana: That's not all. (She grabs a bag that on the floor near her). This is for you.

Hoods: (He opens the bag and sees a pool of cards. Monster cards, Spell cards, Trap cards, Fusion monsters, Synchro monsters, Xyz monsters and Ritual monsters. His eyes open with joy as he is so happy he can barely speak. He looks up at her). But it's not my birthday or anything….

Lantana: (She closes her eyes and smiles). It's for being my little brother. It's for pursing a dream, it's because I love you.

Hoods: (He hugs her tightly). Thanks sis, and I love you too. You have no Idea.

While in the car as she drives hoods to school.

Lantana: (She looks over at Hoods). So little brother what are you doing?

Hoods: (He is so deep into messing with the cards that his entire head is in the bag). I'm… (He pulls his head out the bag and is holding a pile of cards in his hand). I'm making my deck.

Lantana: (She smiles while watching the road). Do you plan on using the magician card I gave you?

Hoods: Oh yeah! The Magician of Black Magic will be the star of this deck! (He selects the cards he wants from the pile and creates his first ever deck.). I think that this is the deck I will use to become a true duelist.

Lantana: Has your class issued any duels for you to take part in yet?

Hoods: Not yet, but no matter what, today I will have my first duel.

Lantana: Oh really?

Hoods: Yes! (He grins). The teacher will be giving out a pack of cards to everyone once we finish our test.

Lantana: Do your best on the test. Remember what I taught you.

Hoods: Got it! (They continue to drive a while). Hey sis I have a question.

Lantana: Shoot.

Hoods: Weren't you a professional duelist at one time?

Lantana: Yes I was, but things went sour.

Hoods: What happened?

Lantana: ….

Hoods: (He looks at her).

Lantana: (She the smile leaves her face).

Hoods: Lantana? (It is rare for him to see his sister without a smile of some kind on her face). Well...(She sees the school down the street). Hey would you look at that, we are at Duel Academy.

The two pull up to the school

Hoods: (He looks over at her knowing she is trying to avoid any questions). If it hurts to think about it, I won't ask you anymore. I don't want to see you sad sis.

Lantana: (She turns to him, closes her eyes and smiles). You won't be going into that academy without a smile yourself you know.

Hoods: Huh? (He turns after opening the car door).

Lantana: There is some news I've waited years to tell you. The day you were born a man named Jirai Muto came to the hospital just to see you.

Hoods: Hold on…Muto? Does that mean-

Lantana: That's right. He is a descendant of the king of games Yugi Muto. He is a teacher in the American duel academy. He said that he felt a strong presence from you. The same kind that he was told his ancestor Yugi put out.

Hoods: What really?!

Lantana: Yes. Jirai told me that he believes you will be great at whatever it is you do when you grow up.

Hoods: (There is no way to express his smile with words).

Lantana: (She hesitates to tell him anything for a moment then speaks what she thinks wants hear, not so much what he should hear.). He must have known someone from our family and somehow he knew that you would take up dueling one day. He said that he wishes you luck.

Hoods: (He looks down shocked). I can't believe that he was there! That's almost as cool as Yugi being there himself! This is awesome!

Lantana: I know that you will be a great duelist too. (She leans over and kisses his cheek). Have a good day little brother, I love you.

Hoods: (He gets out of the car smiling from ear to ear. Hibiki then runs to the door of the school after putting his cards in his bag). I will and I love you too.

Once in the academy he is greeted by his best friend and fellow duelist from his class named Victor. Victor is very skinny and wears glasses. Victor and Hibiki were never the two accused as being a part of the "IN" crowd. They are usually the butt of everyone's jokes and subjected to ridicule.

Victor: (He wore a sweater and pants with all nine planets painted on them. Yes he still counts Pluto as a planet). Hey Hibiki, uh how are you feeling today?

Hoods: (He places on the biggest smile that victor has ever seen). I feel like 1000 bucks!

The 2 start to walk down the hall way. A hallway where the kids at school talk about them and call them names.

Random Kid: Look at those slackers. Neither of them are good duelist.

Random Kid # 2: Yeah, they don't deserve to be in a high end dueling institution like this.

Random Kid: The kid with the yellow hair, only has one card in his chest. The dumbass doesn't even know how to duel! Ha Ha Ha.

Victor: (He walks with his head down). I don't think I'll ever understand why they treat us this way. I mean what did we ever do to them?

Hoods: ….

Victor: Right Hibiki? Hibiki? (He looks at Hibiki. His best friend has a smile of the gods. Nothing is getting to him today. None of what those bullies just said even made it into one of his ears much less came out of the other). What are you so happy about today?

Hoods: (He shows Victor his new deck).

Victor: (He smiles and they turn to go into the class room). Ah, so you have your own deck now huh? That's awesome.

Hoods: Yeah I know isn't it coolness?!

Victor: (The two sit in their sits which are right next to each other). So do you plan on entering the World Dueling Tournament? It will be taking place in 1 month. That gives you a long time to train.

Hoods: (He looks at Victor). I would certainly love to. But I have to ask Lantana first. The tournament is taking place in America this year.

Victor: That's a heck of a walk.

Hoods: Yeah maybe for anyone crazy enough to walk that distance.

Victor: I'd like to go but I don't have a way of getting there.

Hoods: Don't worry if I get the okay then I'll ask Lantana to take you along.

Victor: Thanks buddy!

Victoria: (Victors twin sister who looks to be the same age as Victor wearing a New Domino Duel Blazer that was issued by the school and a short skirt stands behind the boys. She looks almost identical to victor with the difference being that her hair is in a pony tail). That's supposing that I let you go in the first place Victor. Even if I give the okay you do still have to ask mom. (She places her hand on Victors shoulder).

Hoods: (He grins). Oh come on Victoria would you really stop him from coming to the land of the free to have fun?

Victoria: Of course not. (She smiles. Victoria has always had a big crush on Hoods but would never tell him out of fear of hurting their friendship). So are you boys ready for the test?

Victor: What kind of question is that? Of course we are.

Hoods: To tell the truth, I'm not so sure.

Victoria: Well then you better get ready, the teacher is here.

The outside of the Academy is shown as the students test. Back Inside after the test Hoods sits at his desk organizing his cards. He wants his deck to be ready for the duel he's going to have today. After the training session his sister gave him yesterday there was no way anyone would ever call him an amateur again he thought to himself.

Back at Hibiki's house Lantana is sitting on the couch watching TV when she hears a knock on the door.

Lantana: Ah, that must be the Duel Disk I ordered for Hoods. (She stands up and starts walking for the door. There is suddenly a kick at the door which makes her stop where she is). Who's there?! (There is a hint of fear in her voice).

A couple rocks come through her window breaking it. She then sees a man trying to climb in the window.

Lantana: (She runs to the window and starts kicking the man until he falls back out the window. That is when the door came off of its hinges. Scared for her life and realizing that there was more than 1 person trying to break in she made a run for it towards her room. There she frantically searches for something in her closet). Where did I put it?! Ah right! (She remembers its location but then a man grabs her). Ahhh! Let me go! (She struggles to get free)!

As the man holds her a hooded man walks into the room. From beneath his hooded robe you could see he has silver hair.

?: Keep her still. James come here.

James: (A man with Black hair that looks something like a cup enters the room from downstairs). Yes boss?

?: You know who this is don't you?

James: Yes sir. That is the duelist known as Lantana Taioyu.

?: Correct and it is for that very reason that this ex-duelist and winner of the Roses Cup International Dueling Tournament will be coming with us. I do believe that a woman who goes by the name of Lantana was visited by Yugi.

Lantana: (She looks Surprised). How do you know that?!

?: (The man Smirks a little). That is my businesses. I actually have a much more intriguing question. Where is the Prodigy?

Lantana: I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. (She continues to struggle).

?: You don't have to cooperate….(He turns around and starts to walks towards the door). But of course things will only get worse for you. (He walks down stairs).

Lantana: So who is this prodigy?

James: (He smirks). Someone very close to you.

Lantana: No…(realizing what he meant she goes into action mode. The damsel in distress act was over. She throws her body forwards making the man who was holding her rollover her. She then makes a dash for her closet kicking the men trying to grab her). Got it! (She pulls the item out of the closet. Lantana's back is still to the thugs). You want my brother…. She turns around and is now wearing a duel disk. Not 1 second after the device went on her arm. She was ready to go)! You'll have to go through me. (The duel disk activates).

At the school the class had all finished their test and got their packs from the teacher. Hibiki isn't sure how he did. Later on that day many practice duels had taken place as the students were lead to the auditorium.

Teacher: The next and last two duelists today are Hibiki Taioyu… and well as there is a odd number of student in the class there is no set opponent for you, so you may choose your opponent.

Hoods: Oh really? Perfect!

Victor: Who will you choose Hibiki?

Hoods: (He had already chosen in his mind. Throughout the whole school year 1 boy in the school has been the biggest thorn in the side of Hibiki. This guy was only known by his two initials KG. KG is a tall 16 year old teen who downs Hoods on everything. He is also a champion duelist having won the last dueling tournament that was held in Domino City. Block town, and even Dragonic city the roughest town a duelist could compete in). Oh I know alright! (He points at KG). KG!

Victor: KG?!

Victoria: Not exactly the smartest thing that you could do.

Victor: Are you sure about this buddy?

Hoods: Yes I am. KG….you and me! 1 on 1!

KG: (He wears a long trench coat and has black and red hair). Why would I want to duel a loser like you?

Hoods: simple because this could be your only chance to and a true duelist accepts any challenge. How else could you prove to everyone that every win of yours is no fluke?

Teacher: Spoken like a true duelist.

KG: (He looks Hibiki right in the eyes with a look of despise then something strange happened, he and Hoods both a had a vision. A vision that showed them in the middle of what looked like a destroyed city with a black sky. In the vision KG was down on one knee as hoods stood up to whatever was the threat of that time. This ticked off a now focused KG). Okay I'll duel you. If nothing else, just to crush you.

Victor: (With a sweat bead on head). He's a dead man.

Teacher: Okay, in position.

Hoods and KG walk onto the duel stage as the class goes into the stands. The teacher then throws down duel disks to the two students.

KG: I'm going to trounce you failure. (While putting on his duel disk).

Hoods: (While putting on duel disk). I am done feeling lower that you. I'm standing up for myself! I'm standing up for Victor; I'm standing up for everyone who had to be slandered by you and your group of jerks! Today in my first official duel I will defeat the duelist ranked # 1 in Japan!

Teacher: Duelists ready?

KG: Of course!

Hoods: Set here!

Teacher: Begin!

Hoods vs. KG: Duel! [4000 lp] (The duelists draw 5 cards each).

KG: Let's see if your all talk or not. You take the first move.

Hoods: I Draw! (He picks a card up off of his deck and adds it to his hand). {Okay let's see here. Lantana said that the first phase in a turn is the draw phase. Which I just passed by drawing a card. Next comes the stand by phase. Where I get to look at my hand and strategize.} (He looks at his hand. He has 2 monsters 2 spell cards or as he calls them magic cards and 2 trap cards). {She said that the main phase is when I play cards, it comes right after the stand-by phase.} I'm ready.

KG: Took long enough.

Hoods: Alright it's time to use a monster! I summon Magi-Kuriboh in attack position! (He places the card on the duel disk and in front of him sparks started shooting from the ground and Magi-Kuriboh and little furry monster wearing a small version of Dark Magician's clothes rises). [ATK- 400/DEF- 300] I end my turn!

Victoria: Aww, that monster is so cute.

Victor: Yeah, but it's just going to be dragon food.

KG: Your first opening move ever and you summon a hair ball?

Hoods: Hey Magi-Kuriboh don't listen to him. (Kuriboh turns around to Hoods and nods).

KG: (He draws). I'm not sure if you didn't remember or if you are just insulting me with that move but when you place a weak monster in attack mode you pay for it! I summon Drago Scale! (The sparks appear and then a blue dragon with sharp scales appears).ATK- 800/DEF- 400]

Hoods: Not good.

KG: How right you are. I attack with Drago Scale! (The dragon flies over to Magi-Kuriboh and flips upside down. The scales of the dragon rips through Magi-Kuriboh's head destroying her. The furry monster burst into thousands of pieces).

Hoods: Magi-Kuriboh...

KG: Since I attacked and destroyed your monster with a stronger monster now the difference between the attack points of our 2 monsters is subtracted from your life point total. [4000lp]

Hoods: My Magi-Kuriboh had 400 attack and his Drago Scale had 800. The difference between that is 400, so I lose 400 life points. [3600lp]

KG: I place 2 cards face down and end my turn. (A giant vertical positioned card appears on the field by KG's foot).

Hoods: My turn! I draw! So his Drago Scale has 800 ATK then I'll summon Magi-Hero! (A magician wearing a blue cape appears). [ATK-900]

Victor: Alright! Hoods' monster has more ATK than KG's dragon!

Hoods: Now I attack your Drago Monster! (The hero ran over and his hand lit up blue as he punches at Drago Scale).

KG: If only it would be that simple huh? I activate my face down card! (The giant vertical card lifts up showing a trap card).

Hoods: A trap!

KG: My Dragon's Invincibility Trap card switches all Dragons on my field to defense mode when you declare an attack. (The hero punches through the defending Drago destroying it).

Hoods: Yes strike! Huh?

KG: (He stands there as his coat blows in the wind and his life points remain untouched. [4000lp] Since my monster was destroyed by battle while in defense mode I don't lose any life points. He blocks for me.

Victor: (His smile leaves him as he now has a sweat bead on his forehead). Of course He didn't get hurt.

Hoods: Errr…..(He looks in his hand). {I have a quick play Spell card but I don't think it's wise to use it this turn. Since quick play magic cards are fast enough to match trap cards they have to be set and cannot be activated on the turn that they are set just like trap cards. Just like the card that KG just used.} I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (The giant card appears near his feet).

KG: At the end of your turn the second effect of my trap card Dragon's Invincibility kicks in and special summons any dragon type monsters that were destroyed by battle this turn in attack mode! (His Dragon flies up through the floor). My turn! I draw! (He smirks). You'll hate this! I summon Drago Claw! (A green Dragon with huge sharp looking claws appears). [ATK- 1300] Drago Claw, attack his Magi-Hero! (The dragon runs over and slashes right through Magi-Hero.] You lose another 400 Life points.

Hoods: Darn. [3200 lp]

KG: Summoning only 1 monster wasn't good for you because now there is only 1 target on your field and that is you yourself.

Hoods: You know that you can only normal summon 1 monster each turn.

KG: Yeah true but you can still use cards that special summon monsters such as what I did. You can special summon as many times as possible per turn.

Hoods: …

KG: Have nothing to say huh? Well then…When you have no monsters on the field I can attack **YOU** directly with my monsters. Alright Drago Scale, attack that loser! (The dragon flies over to hoods and rubs its scales on his head causing him to fall back).

Hoods: Ah! (Being that it is just a hologram that attacked him Hoods is not hurt psychically but he knows that acting out all damage makes for a more interesting game). [2400lp]

KG: See you worthless loser?! I am the best duelist in Japan, the UK, and India and soon I'll add America to that list, once I win the World Dueling Tournament!

Hoods: (Losing his confidence his head drops low).

Victor: Don't listen to him Hibiki! You're a good duelist, Remember when we played with my cards at my house? You beat me every time.

KG: You suck.

Hoods: (His eyes and covered by Shadow).

Victoria: Come on, you can do it Hoods! I believe in you!

KG: (He frowns and folds his arms). Don't even place false hopes in this guys mind.

Hoods: (He lifts his head when Victoria says that as it reminds him of what Lantana would have said to him. If there is something that drives hoods it is not only the will to become the world's best duelist but also the fact that he wants to make Lantana happy, and what better way to make her happy then to beat the strongest duelist in Japan in his first true duel ever?)!

KG: You might as well give up now while I'm feeling generous.

Hoods: No... She is right. I can do it, and I'm going to prove that starting this turn! Let's duel!

KG: What do you think we have been doing?!

(The class laughs).

KG: Make your move. I end my turn.

Hoods: "It's time to play the game!" First of all due to the effect of Magi-Hero When he is destroyed by battle I can special summon him during the end phase of the turn. (Magi-Hero returns). Hero's never die! (He smiles). Now…(He places his index and middle fingers on his deck and closes his eyes). {I need a good card here. I want to show KG that I am not a loser. Help me deck. My friends believe in me and I believe in the heart of the cards! Heart of the cards…. guide me!} (A ball of light that can only be seen by Hoods floats near his head. The ball takes shape and form as Magi-Kuriboh)!

Magi-Kuriboh: Kuri!

Hoods: (He draws). I Draw! (A Line streaks from his deck to the card in his hand almost as if he was destined to draw that card). Hey I think that I may be able to make this work. First I place 1 card face down then I summon 1 of my favorites Magician monsters, Escape Magician! (A magician wearing all green with a calm look on holding a staff appears in a flash of magical sparks)! [ATK- 1400] Next I will use the effect of the card in my deck Magi-Mailman! By sending him from my deck to the graveyard I can send 1 face down card back to my deck then I can place 1 Trap card from my deck face down. (He sends his mailman to the graveyard and sets a trap card. Afterward he shuffles his deck). The card I set can be activated this turn! But as of and for right now I think I will have my Magi-Hero destroy your Drago Scale a second time! (Magi-Hero goes over and magic punches right through Drago Scale).

KG: (The dragon burst into pieces). [3900 lp]

Victor: Whoa, he damaged KG.

Victoria: This makes the first time a amateur duelist has ever taken a single life point from him.

Victor: Keep it up Hibiki!

KG: That little scratch is nothing!

Hoods: Alright, let's continue the awesomeness! I attack with my Escape Magician! Magical Kyakyu! (The slick magician jumps into the air and comes down with a kick while his leg glows bright green. The kick breaks the neck of Drago Claw)!

KG: (The pieces of his monster fly past him). Hmph. [3800lp]

Victor: 2 hits in a row!

Victoria: (She smiles while looking at him).

Hoods: I'm not done there! Next I play the trap card I played face down! (The card lifts up). It's the Dust Tornado trap card! (The picture on the trap Shows a tornado blowing thing s away). This destroys 1 spell or trap on your field! Since you only have 1 say good bye to your face down! (The tornado comes from the trap goes across the field and sucks up KG's trap).

The class looks shocked to see that KG's entire field had been cleaned off. Was Hoods on his way to taking this duel by STORM?

KG: Pretty impressive Hibiki Taioyu, but what you didn't know is that the effect of my trap activates when it is destroyed while face down on the field.

Hoods: What?! So you were waiting for me to do that?!

KG: Right. (He holds his arm out as a giant card appears in front of his hand). my Dragon's Cloak trap special summons 1 dragon from my deck in face up attack position who's ATK is equal to or less than 1500.

Victor: So even after getting rid of KG's whole field Hoods still is at the disadvantage?

KG: I special summon Drago Tail! [ATK-1500] (A dragon flies into sight that has a 80 Foot Tail).

Hoods: (His teeth are clenched). err….due to the second effect of my trap card I can set 1 card face down. (He does). My turn ends there.

KG: Not a bad move, But watch what I can do to you. I draw. (A Devious smile prints itself upon his face after seeing what he drew). When I draw the monster Drago Jumper during my draw phase it jumps onto the field if I control another Drago monster! (The card in his hand turns into a blue light and goes towards the field taking form as a dragon with big legs).

Teacher: Impressive…and just like that KG has two monsters back on his field again.

KG: Now to summon a monster with 8 Stars also known as a level 8 monster, two tributes must be made. So I release the Drago Jumper and Drago Tail on my field so that I may Advance Summon the much stronger, much more powerful Drago Tyrant! (The 2 monsters turn into orbs and come together then there is a explosion and a huge black dragon sits looking at Hoods with smoke steaming from its nose). [ATK- 2700]

Hoods: (He smiles). That's a big dragon!

KG: You'll soon see….

Victoria: What is he smiling at? That dragon is packing some major fire power!

Victor: I knew that soon Hibiki would get like this.

Victoria: Like this? What do you mean?

Victor: (He is Happy). Hibiki has this second instinct for dueling. He usually has a smile on all through a duel. I mean of course all of our duels were just practice so we could learn how to play but he loved every second of it! He wasn't kidding now that he is like this we are in for a duel!

Victoria: (She slowly looks towards Hoods and KG). huh.

Hoods: Show me what that dragon of yours can do!

KG: Sure! (He opens up a side compartment on his duel disk). I play the Field Spell card Tyrant Battle Ground! (The scenery behind the two boys becomes a roman looking battle stage). Now while this card is on the field every time my Drago Tyrant destroys a monster of yours by battle I can take control of that monster. Not that I care too much which one of your monsters gets destroyed. I'll destroy your Escape Magician! Tyrants Rule! (Drago Tyrant flies over Escape Magician).

Hoods: That's not a honorable way to die Escape Magician, do something! (Escape Magician jumps into the air headed striate for the dragon but Drago Tyrant just shoots fire at him burning him). He went down fighting. [1100 lp]

KG: Next your burned magician joins me and Tyrant! (Drago Tyrant grips onto Escape Magician with his claw and flies back over to KG).

Hoods: Oh no you don't! There is a reason why I like Escape Magician! It is because he can escape from almost any situation. I activate a trap of my own! (His trap lifts up). My Magician's Escape trap card! When you take control of a monster with magician in it's card name on my field I am then allowed to take control of one magician on yours! As of right now you only control 1 magician and that is the Escape Magician you just took! Come back Escape Magician! (The magician slips loose from the dragons grip and runs towards Hoods. Drago Tyrant lets loose a huge fire ball. Escape Magician does a really high front flip dodging the fire, landing on Hoods field, and escaping danger).

KG: Take your stupid magician.

Hoods: That's not it either! Lastly after my magician returns to me I can destroy 1 spell or trap on your field! (He points to the Raptors of the coliseum they are in). So that will do it for your Tyrants Battle Grounds! (The place starts falling apart. Escape Magician is jumping from rock to rock staying air born and out of harm's way. Drago Tyrant on the other hand was not so lucky as the stadium fell on him).

KG: (He stands smirking).

Hoods: What's there to smile about?

KG: When Tyrant's Battle Ground is destroyed while Drago Tyrant is on the field my tyrant gains 300 ATK. (Drago Tyrant rises from under the ruble and roars)! [ATK- 3000]

Victoria: It's looking pretty grim out there!

Victor: Hoods will find a way, don't worry.

Hoods: Are you done?

KG: My turn is over.

Hoods: Alright! My go! Draw! Finally he's here! (He thinks about Lantana for a second). I release my two monsters to advance summon my favorite Monster card! I Summon Magician of Black Magic! (The two monsters become orbs and then have spells circles surrounded them there is a magical explosion and Magician of Black Magic comes spinning onto the field). [ATK- 2500.]

Victor- Hey that card looks just like the Black Magician!

Victoria: That's Magician of Black Magic a card that Yugi himself requested that Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters himself make as the retrained form of Black Magician decades ago.

KG: Your magician looks to be a bit out of his league. He is strong but his attack still doesn't match up to my Drago Tyrant.

Hoods: Looks can be deceiving! This turn I take the lead! First I activate the Magic card Pick A Card!

KG: Pick A Card?

Hoods: Yeah! This card allows you to choose your own fate!

KG: My fate huh?

Hoods: yup! (He takes his deck out of the duel disk and shuffles it while walking over to KG).

KG: So what does your little spell card do?

Hoods: It's a magic Trick! (He smiles and spreads his cards in front of KG face down). Pick a card, any card!

KG: (Aggravated). Sure….(He chooses a card in the center).

Hoods: Perfect. Now this card comes to my hand!

KG:…..

Hoods: (He walks back over to his spot).

Victoria: (Sweat bead). Playing a magic trick in the middle of a duel.

Hoods: alright I place 1 card face down and then I use the effect of the Monster in my hand…Magi-Kid! The original Magi monster! [ATK- 500] By showing you 1 face down card magic card on my field I can Special summon him. (his face down card lifts up showing the spell Black Magician's Magi Student! Now I activate it! When I have a Magician of Black Magic on my field I can Double the Attack of 1 Magi Monster on my field! (Magi-Kid Does a back flip). [ATK- 1000] Next comes the effect of my Magician of Black Magic!

KG: He has an effect?

Hoods: Yeah, he does! Once per turn by paying 1000 points I can give him half of the attack of 1 Dark attribute monster on the field! (He points to Drago Tyrant! He is Dark! So lets do this! [100lp] (Magician of Black Magic holds out his staff as purple stars fly from Drago Tyrants body over to the staff. The red staff starts to glow Purple).That increases his attack by 1500! [ATK-4000]

Victor: 4000 attack points?!\

Hoods: This is our power….. Now I attack with Magician of Black Magic! Black Magical Barrage! (The magician points his staff and fires off numerous blasts at the dragon weakening it first and then a massive blast takes it down)!

KG: (He covers his face from the smoke of the explosion). [2300 lp]

Hoods: Now that YOUR points are open, I attack you directly with Magi-Kid! (The little kid goes over and sends a magic ball that looks like a tennis ball at KG).

KG: Not enough to take me down! [1300 lp]

Hoods: Then maybe this will be! (He points at KG). Magi-Kid can attack again due to Black Magician's Magi Student.

KG: What?!

Victor: That's what I'm talking about!

Hoods: Magi-Kid attack! (The kids throws the ball again hitting KG in the face).

KG: [300lp] You are going to pay for that! Trust me!

Victoria: (She presses her hands down on her twin's shoulders making him lose his balance and fall). That is now officially the lowest KG's life points have ever been!

Victor: (He mumbles on the ground).

Hoods: Lastly here's the card you gave to me from my deck. It was Black Magician's Light Magic! And I'll be using it! (He places the spell in the duel disk). Now if I control a Magician of Black Magic I gain half of his attack points as life points!

KG: Stop right there I use the effect of a Drago in my hand! Drago Dispeller! When you use a spell card by me discarding him to the graveyard I can negate your spell. (Hoods' Spell turns red and explodes). Then I can special summon 1 level 2 dragon from my hand. (He throws the dragon card onto the duel disk). I summon my Drago Infant in defense mode! (A orange baby dragon appears on the field). [ATK-600]

Victor: That was a smart move by stopping hoods from increasing his life points he stopped hoods from using Magician of Black Magic's effect to win the duel if he summoned any other Dark dragons.

Hoods: I didn't know you liked babies KG. [100lp]

KG: I don't but this baby is special. (He smirks). [300lp]

Victoria: Look at that KG is in the defensive.

Hoods: I set 1 card aaaaaand I am done, and during the end phase Magician of Black magic's attack points go back to normal. [ATK-2500]

KG: Good to hear! I draw! Perfect! I play Pot of Greed! This lets me draw 2 cards. (A green grinning jar appears on the field as he draws) I activate Drago Drag Under!

Hoods: (He eyes open a bit more). That doesn't sound good.

KG: For you it isn't! With this I can send 1 dragon monster on my field to the graveyard to destroy 1 monster on your field who's original attack points are lower than the attack of the tributed monster! I send my Drago Infant to the grave to destroy your Magi-Kid! (Magi-Kid Explodes).

Hoods: Err…

KG: Next by removing Drago Infant in my Graveyard from play I can special summon His older form! (A light falls to the field as the dragon Descends from the sky).Drago Infinite[ATK-2600]

Victor & Victoria: IF THAT DRAGON ATTACKS HOODS WILL LOSE THE LAST OF HIS LIFE POINTS!

KG: It's not over there though! For taking me further than any other duelist I'll show you my favorite monster! I activate monster reborn to bring back my Drago Tyrant! I sacrifice my Drago Infinite and my Drago Tyrant to summon my Strongest Dragon! I Special Summon Dark Eyes Inferno Dragon! (A black and red dragon that can breathe fire appears in flames.). [ATK- 3000]

Hoods: (He smiles). Now that is what I call a monster.

KG: How about we end this duel?!

Hoods: Sure, I'm game!

KG: (He smirks)!

Hoods: (He smiles)!

The class looks drawn into the battle.

KG: I atta- (The Bell rings).

Teacher: Stop there! This class is over.

KG: (He deactivates his duel disk and walks off).

Hoods: (His heart is beating out of his chest). That was amazing.

Fade out.

Fade in.

Hoods has waited all day for Lantana to come pick him up after class but she never arrived. He ended up getting a ride by Victor's mom who had to let him out car a block away from his house remembering her roast was still in the over and was probably burning!

Hoods: (He turns the corner to see what could be considered the worst sight of his life…his house was on fire)! No….(close up of the fire seen in Hoods' eyes). Lantana!

**What has happened to Hoods' house? Is Lantana okay? And will James and his group find the Prodigy?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prodigy**

**Episode 2- Soaring for his sister**

Hoods: (He turns the corner to see what could be considered the worst sight of his life…his house was on fire!) No… (Close up of the fire seen in Hoods' eyes). Lantana! (He runs up to the house running strait in seeing that the door has been knocked off the hinges). Sis? Are you in here?! He runs upstairs and tries to go into his room but he can't touch the door. It became apparent that everything in there had gone up in flames. (Next he runs to Lantana's room. No one is in there. Heading back into the hall way the thing that he took to next was checking for his niece Riana. Riana is a young 6 year old girl that Lantana had adapted a couple years ago, to Hibiki she had become just a close as blood related family). Riana?! (Her room was in the same condition as his).

Riana- Uncle Hibiki! Help!

Hearing his nieces voice coming from down stairs, he wastes no time getting to the steps which he finds out…..are gone! The stair case had caught fire burning all the wooden steps leaving nothing but a gap between him at the top of the staircase and his niece who is in trouble downstairs. Throwing caution to the wind he takes a few steps back and jumps towards the floor downstairs. While falling Magi-Kuriboh once again takes a somewhat spiritual form and uses the sharp claws on her paws to grip Hibikis hood, pulling and guiding Hibiki to the floor which he would have missed had Kuriboh not interfered. Hibiki realized that his angle was off and wondered how he made it. Choosing not to waste time pondering on what he wouldn't be able to figure out he ran for the back door which is where Riana's voice is emanating from.

Riana- (Her head turns fast as Hibiki bursts out the back door to see his sister and niece held at gun point).

Hoods: Lantana…(He starts to step towards the girls).

James: (He steps in front of the others pointing his gun at Hibiki). Stay right there.

Hoods: (He stops).

James: You are Hibiki Taioyu I presume.

Hoods: Yeah so what?!

James: That is not the tone you want to take with me kid! If you move I will have my gunman blow these girls brains all over this yard!

Hoods: (He clenches his fists). Who are you and why are you doing this?!

James: All will be revealed to you accordingly, but you first have to agree to come with us.

Hoods: What are you crazy?!

Lantana: (She is tied and gagged. She grunts Hibiki's name).

Hoods: Let my sister and niece go and just take me where you want.

Lantana: No!

Hoods: (One of the hooded thugs comes over and escorts Hibiki towards James, but the second Hibiki is with-in range to do something about Lantana and Riana's situation he does. He hops forward pushing them away from the gunman).

James: Damn you!

Hoods: (He kicks the crud out of the gunman and goes to take the gun himself but he is grabbed. He kicks the gun away into a bush somewhere. Afterwards the man falls backwards throwing Hibiki across the yard making him land on his neck. This is a german suplex).

Victor and Victoria came over to visit and saw the flames. The twins run in the burning house as Victoria calls the Firefighters.

Victor: Hibiki?! (He could hear a bit of grunting coming form the back yard). Hm?

Hoods: (He is on the ground holding his stomach as his mouth and nose are bleeding).

James: If you want to see your sister again I want you to meet me at the Domino City air port 9:00 tomorrow morning. You will be entering the World Dueling Tournament!

Hoods: Err….He is in too much pain to move. (He is forced to watch as the thugs throw his sister in a van).

James: Come alone!

Hooded man: (He walks up to Hibiki). You look to be in pain. Here's a parting gift. (He hands him a duel disk box. It is the same duel disk that Lantana had ordered for him earlier that day).

Hoods: (He tries to get up but cant as the thugs get in the van. The white hooded man stands outside the van and looks at him. A smile graces his face as he enters the van. They drive off).

Victor: (He and his sister come through the back door.). Hibiki!

Victoria: Hoods! (She runs over as helps him sit up).

Victor: (He helps out as well). What happened here?

Hoods: (He closes his eyes and winces in pain). They took her.

Victor: Who?

Hoods: Lantana….She and Riana were kidnapped. (He pounds his fist on the ground). I couldn't save them.

Victor: Come on, you can spend the night at our house.

Fade out

Fade in.

Hibiki is at Victor's house in the morning.

Hoods: That's the whole story.

Victor: I am sorry to hear that buddy.

Victoria: (The 3 step out of the house). So what do you plan on doing?

Hoods: Well to tell the truth there isn't much I can do besides go.

Victor: I'll help you!

Victoria: How are you going to help? Are you going spray your water gun at them? This is out of our league Victor!

Victor: (He has a serious look on his face). I don't care; I'm not going to abandon my friend when he needs me most!

Hoods: Victor, buddy I appreciate what you're trying to do to help me but I was specifically told not to get anyone involved.

Victor: (He looks down). Hm….

Later that day. It's lunch time at the academy.

Hoods: Ya know what's weird?

Victoria: What?

Hoods: I haven't really gotten teased all that much today.

Victor: That is mainly due to the fact that KG has gone to America.

Hoods: What?! You mean he left over night?

Victor: I guess so.

Victoria: The word is that he wants to get in some duel training before the tournament actually gets started.

Hoods: It's ironic that I have to leave today as well. (He looks sad). To bad my trip to America will be spoiled.

Victoria: Yeah….you always wanted to go to the World Dueling Tournament, now you have your chance but the fun has been sucked right out of it.

Hoods: (He pulls out his deck). I will get my sister back.

That afternoon while in Victor's mom drives Hibiki to the air port, Victor just won't let go of the subject.

Victor: I still say we should help him. Too bad we can't.

Victoria: Maybe there IS a way.

Victor: (He smiles knowing that on a usual basis Victoria never agrees with things he says, and if she has made up her mind on something she doesn't change it.

Victor's mom: This is as far as we were permitted to go right?

Hoods: Yes.

The car pulls over as Hibiki says his goodbyes to his best friends.

Hoods: Well I'm going in guys.

Victoria: Be careful.

Hoods: I will.

Victor: Do your best!

Hoods: (He nods). I'll give it my all! (The twins hug him. After breaking the hug he leaves the car and walks into the airport where James is waiting for him in a black hooded robe).

James: (As Hibiki stands in front of him). Hibiki, I am glad to see that you could make it.

Hoods: I'm not here for fun! Where is my sister?!

James: Quiet down. If we are discovered I will have no reason to keep your sister alive.

Hoods: (He looks at James with a look of despise). Where…is….she?

James: You seem to be out of character. Your sister told me that you were a sweet boy who enjoys dueling and eating cookies. Right now you seem very fired up. Do you know why that is?

Hoods: Of course I do you kidnapped Lantana and Riana.

James: Yes, that is part of it but you must also know that it goes deeper than that.

Hoods: What are you talking about?

James: I will tell you more once we get to America. (He takes advantage of the fact that there is a search before you get on the plane to make sure Hibiki has no weapons or wires on him).

Hoods: (He and James get on the plane which to Hibiki seems like it takes forever to get to America).

Once there James takes Hibiki to an abandoned warehouse. Inside this warehouse was… a cliff! Hibiki has the "What the hell" face on. The cliff stands above a valley of sharp stone sickles.

Hoods: Where is this place?! How is it possible that a cliff could be on the inside of a warehouse?!

James: maybe I will answer that later but as of right now you have more pressing information to hear, so listen up!

Hoods: {This guy….}

James: (He turns and looks away from Hoods). You see Hibiki, back in a place called Alabaster which used to be located on an island not too far from here, there was once a man who lived 5000 years ago named Hibachi. Hibachi was a peacekeeper in his village. He helped out by keeping the place clean and even provided life advice to those who needed it. After a while he became somewhat of the leader of the village. If you check your roots you will find that he was actually your great ancestor. Living back then was hard seeing that the villagers of that time didn't have the materials that we have these days. If anyone needed anything they could get it from Hibachi. This nearly brought an end to the economy of the tine. My ancestors known as the Alabastion thieves were getting tired of living under Hibachi's rule. They felt that the way he told everyone what to do was the place of a pharaoh or king of some sort. His reign as a tyrant had to be brought to an end. A group was formed. A group meant to overrule and over throw Hibachi who they saw as a dictator. Duel monsters existed back then as well.

Hoods: Wait, they played cards way back then?!

James: No there were no cards instead every one of the more talented individuals in the village were able to use Ka by inducing their will power and using Ba.

Hoods: Ka and Ba?

James: Ka is spirit energy that can be used to call forth monsters from another dimension. The more Ba you possess the stronger Ka you can call.

Hoods: So the duel energy that is used to power the city is actually Ba or spirit energy.

James: Correct. What ended up happening was the Alabastion thieves tried to kill a couple people in the village to get the attention of Hibachi. But what they didn't know is that Hibachi possessed more Ka then anyone in the village and would be able to oppose them singlehandedly. The Alabastion thieves wanted to rule the Village of Alabaster and all kingdoms around. In fact they posed so big of a treat that higher ups from 4 other Kingdoms came over to alabaster to help Hibachi defend the world which was now in danger. The Alabastions took hold of an ancient tablet that told the secrets to using Ka to their full potential!

Hoods: That doesn't sound good.

James: (He smirks). It wasn't… for the rest of the world. Once they had the knowledge in their minds all that as left was to get their hands on the actual power. Once they had the power the Alabastions called forth one of the most powerful creatures in history! A giant sky serpent with a body that stretches the length of four countries: Baskist. Hibachi stood up to them with his most powerful Ka Mahou the Master Magician aka the Magician of Black Magic as he and four other protectors fought this beast. Banding together they were able to use their Ka's individual powers and energy patterns to their advantage. Finally after a 3 day battle the 5 Heroes of Alabaster won the battle. One of the 2 women amongst them used her unique power of sending energy to living organisms and controlling the weather to heal the battle scarred planet. Knowing that he would not live forever and realizing that if another group of enchanters were to get their hands on the power of Baskist the planet would be doomed Hibachi gathered the other warriors and 2 enchantresses, and asked them to join him and sealing the power of Baskist within a stone. This stone was found in a cave and was hexed with a anti-magic force field.

Hoods: Anti-Magic?

James: Yes…the stone would only allow magic in but there was nothing that could bring the magic back out….at least not to Hibachi's knowledge. After doing that the Alabaster heroes were beat….almost out of life energy they decided to collectively leave their power with their Ka. All 5 of them knew that the Ka would one day serve another fighter or as we came to be known duelist. This action started a line of warriors that were chosen to save the world. The ones we call the chosen duelist. To name them: Yugi Mutou, and his friends, Judai Yuki and his 4 closet class mates, and Yusei Fudo the riding duel champion with the other 4 signers.

Hoods: Really?! That's amazing…so all of them were a part of a dueling legend! Hm? (He looks up). Hey wait…(He looks over at James). But Judai and his friends nor Yusei and the signers controlled Magician of Black Magic so how did he serve them.

James: The magician Ka himself did not personally serve them instead he and the rest of the first line of Ka would pass the energy of the Alabastions down to a new duelist every generation. Of course as there is with everything there is a limit.

Hoods: What's the limit?

James: The power was sent in lumps of magic known as Magi-Hurdles.

Hoods: Magi? Ironic….I play an archetype in my deck called Magi.

James: Just more evidence.

Hoods: So what is the limit?

James: It is rumored that the Magi-hurdles would only be sent 4 times.

Hoods: So that means that only 4 generations would receive the power?

James: Yes. Yugi, Yusei, and Judai's generations were the first 3… and your generation is the fourth. You are the latest person that Yugi passed his Magi-Hurdle down to. That makes you Yugi's Prodigy.

Hoods: I never said that I wanted to be anything like that. It's sort of not fair how this responsibility is just dumped on people.

James: Don't deny your destiny!

Hoods: I'm not….(He looks determined). I'm not sure about everything involving the Alabastions, but what I do know is that my sister is in danger and I will save her no matter what.

James: I find it ironic that the power that started with Hibachi will stop with his descendant Hibiki.

Hoods: {So that vision I had before my duel with KG wasn't just random. Maybe he is one of the Alabaster duelists of this generation!} So after my generation, that will be it?

James: Yes.

Hoods: So are you going to kill me?

James but very luckily the stone only reacts to the completion of a ritualistic battle. Just killing you wouldn't do anything. It is not until the holders of the power are beaten in a duel that the Alabastion thieves can reform.

Hoods: Judging from what you just told me that means that you want me to enter the tournament so that history would look at me dueling you in the tournament as the ritual to bring back the Alabastion thieves!

James: (He pulls a closed glider out of his bag). Precisely… only you won't be making it to the tournament.

Hoods: What's that?

James: You know how to duel right?

Hoods: Well yeah….But I don't have much experience.

James: (He hands Hibiki a Glider).

Hoods: What's this?

James: It's a glider.

Hoods: A glider?

James: Yeah. Hibiki, let me ask you…how many duels have you been in up till now?

Hoods: Just 1.

James: Just 1 you say? Perfect! (He taps Hoods' back causing him to fall off of the cliff).

Hoods: Ahhh!

James: And off we go! (He jumps off of the cliff).

Hoods: (While looking down). What the hell?!

James: (He glides beside Hoods). Unless you want to die prodigy, you had better open that glider!

Hoods: Right, the glider! (He presses a button that he saw on the side of the glider and it opens up. Once it does he grabs onto the bar for dear life. He then places his feet in the back straps that keep your body strait. He is now gliding).

James: Ah….so your found you way huh? (He gives a maniacal smirk).

Hoods: What in the world is the matter with you?! Who shoves someone off a cliff?! A cliff that is in a warehouse no less!

James: (Sticking to his original subject). This is the stage!

Hoods: The stage for what?!

James: This is where you die! (He swerves over and bumps into Hoods).

Hoods: What's the big deal?! (Luckily for him he already knows how glide. Lantana taught him and Victor when they were younger). So we are going to bump each other until one falls?!

James: Wrong! (He clicks a switch on the bar of his glider and a compartment opens up. This compartment pushes out a magnetic strip that magnetizes the duel disk in James hand keeping it there).

Hoods: (He watches shocked having never seen any device like this one).

James: (He looks at Hoods).

Hoods: (Figuring that he will need to do that as well he follows James' lead and bring out his magnetic strip). Why were these things made with the extra compartment? Is it for magnetizing anything made of the same material of duel disk, or is it specifically for-

James: Dueling? Yes! These are Duel Gliders!

Hoods: Duel gliders?! (He connects his duel disk that he reached back and pulled out of his back pack). So we can play duel monsters on these?!

James: Yeah, but the Game will soon be over for you!

Hoods: (He looks over). What?

James: This… (Their duel disks activate). Is...(A gust of air hits them making them fly high into the sky). a gliding duel!

Hoods: A gliding duel huh? (He has a smile on). Well if we are dueling then I wont back down! I promise by the end of this you will tell me where my sister is!

James: Make me! (He places his deck into the disk and it automatically gets shuffled).

Hoods: (He does the same as they glide side by side). Let's do this!

James: For sure!

Hibiki vs James: duel! [4000 lp]

Hoods: ….. So who goes first?

James: Well we catch currents to see who goes first. The highest up after 10 seconds takes things off!

Hoods: Got it! (He starts gliding faster.

James: (Immediately catching up with Hoods). I see that you have a basic knowledge of how to glide.

The first 5 seconds James is doing better than Hoods.

James: Come on prodigy! I know that you are better than that!

Hoods: (He has a determined look on as they head into the last 3 seconds. He rises up catching a powerful wave that leads right above James' head).

James: {Oh no you don't!} (During the last 2 seconds James grabs Hibiki glider causing him to stay in place as James rose above him).

Hoods: Hey!

James: It looks like I'll take things off. I draw! [alt. counter- 1 each] (He rises into the air).

Hoods: Hey how did you do that without moving?!

James: In a gliding duel with the start of every turn the turn player gains a Altitude counter. These duel gliders were built to catch a wave every time we draw on our draw phase. With every Altitude counter you have you will rise higher into the air. Also there are cards known as Soar spells. These are magic cards that directly affect the gliding part of our duel because they utilize the Soar counters that we gain.

Hoods: But I don't have any soar spells in my deck!

James: Sucks for you huh? (He grins).

Hoods: Is there a penalty for using a normal magic card?

James: In fact there is! For every normal magic card used the turn player loses one Alt. counter.

Hoods: That isn't fair.

James: Life isn't fair kid! Oh and lastly Every time you lose life points you lose 1 counter for every 1000 points of damage you took from the attack. As I'm sure you have already guessed the less Alt. counters you have the closer you come to crashing to the spiky rocks below!

Hoods: (He looks down). Gulp.

James: Now that you are caught up I will continue my turn! I summon Gliding Bear in attack Mode! (A grizzly bear with wings appears in a flash of sparks). [ATK- 1600]

Hoods: {I have to beat James if I want to save Lantana!} Here goes! It's time to play the game! (The two soar towards a village of Mountain spikes as the screen freezes).

**Can Hibiki beat James and get a step closer to Lantana? Keep reading to find out!**


End file.
